


head in the clouds

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Executive director Johnny Suh had everything he ever wanted. Or so what everyone else thought. There was just one thing that he couldn’t seem to keep.Until he sees Taeyong after all these years and he just can’t stop making a fool out of himself.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round Two





	head in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> #JS50 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing for this prompt and I hope the prompter and everyone else also enjoys it!

It was thankfully never too hot in Chicago (maybe that was why it’s known as the Windy City) and Johnny could wear his three piece suit in comfort without sweating through his button up. He had just finished giving a presentation to a client who his boss deemed was _very_ important and he should not screw up or his job was on the line. The baseless threat didn’t do much to scare him because he’s an essential to their company, as the executive marketing director. 

Johnny walked out of the high rise building feeling relieved that the client decided to work with them, signing a contract for five years. In tow was Mark and Donghyuck, two marketing interns at the company that Johnny decided to bring along with him. They were there for the learning experience, however the three days they were in Chicago had been nothing but a small vacation off work for the two young interns. 

“Good job Johnny hyung!” Mark exclaimed, patting him on the back. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mr. Suh,” Johnny groaned out. “I’m still your superior.” 

“I thought we got past formalities,” Donghyuck pouted. 

“Not until you guys accomplish some actual work,” Johnny retorted.

Mark huffed as he and Donghyuck followed Johnny to the taxi that was waiting for them. Their three days in Chicago went by quickly, as they are flying back to Korea in four hours. They already have their luggages packed and ready to go, so all they needed to do was to stop by the hotel before leaving for the airport. 

Johnny barely got enough sleep while he was in Chicago, planning for the presentation on top of watching over Mark and Donghyuck and making sure they don’t do something stupid like godforbid deleting the PPT off his laptop while they went over the slideshows. He honestly adored those two, but sometimes they could be a handful. 

He hoped that he could get some rest on the plane ride back, considering he barely got shut eye on the flight over because his eyes were glued to his laptop screen. He was glad the company booked first class seats on Korea Air for this whole trip. He would have been so grumpy if he had to be cramped in economy next to the talkative Donghyuck and Mark. 

The three of them arrived at their hotel, went up to their rooms to grab their luggages and checked out before piling back into the taxi and heading to the airport. The check in at the airport went relatively smooth, minus going through the security gates with Mark taking his sweet time to unload all the coins and miscellaneous items in his pockets into the bins. They received a couple of glares from other passengers but besides that, everything went as expected. 

They got to their gate with a little over two hours to spare and of course, Mark and Donghyuck had to roam around the airport for a bit.

“We didn’t get to look around when we landed! Plus we’ve got plenty of time left,” Donghyuck said, already tugging Mark away. 

“Come on Johnny hyung! Duty free shopping! I want to get a souvenir,” Mark added.

“Alright. Alright. But you guys better be back 30 minutes before boarding time ok? And if you get lost, I’m leaving you here,” Johnny stated.

“So mean,” Donghyuck giggled. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back in time!” And that was it before the both of them rushed off. 

Johnny sighed and loosened his tie. He didn’t even have time to change out of his suit since he already packed all his clothes away and now he was going to sit on the plane in a stuffy button up and suit pants for over 13 hours. 

Two hours passed fairly quickly, with Johnny spending the majority of his time at the first class lounge exchanging text messages with his boss on how the client meeting went and catching up on some business emails that he wasn’t able to get to during the trip. He also managed to down two cups of coffee during this time because the jet lag was really getting to him. 

Mark and Donghyuck were able to get back to the gate ten minutes before the boarding announcement with bags of duty free items in their arms. Johnny looked at them in disbelief and all he got in return was sheepish smiles. Luckily, they were the first few people to board since they were first class passengers and one of the flight attendants guided them to their correct seats. 

The two interns couldn’t seem to get over the marvel of how much nicer the seats were compared to economy. They all had their own little private suite with seats that extend all the way, an entertainment screen at the front, a complimentary amenity kit that was provided by _Atelier Cologne_ , pajama set, and tons of storage. They were very impressed to say the least.

“I’m so glad I got this internship like honestly, which other company would send two interns on an international business trip with first class seats?” Donghyuck sighed in content as he plopped down onto his seat. 

Mark snickered in agreement as he took the seat next to Donghyuck. Johnny had a seat to himself by the windows while those two took up the middle row, which worked out perfectly for everyone. As Johnny shrugged off his jacket and got comfortable in his seat, two flight attendants were making their rounds around first class to hand out hot towels and ask what drinks they preferred.

A flight attendant made their way down the aisle until they finally stopped by Johnny’s seat, tongs in one hand and a plate of steaming towels in the other. Johnny had his back to the aisle, busy pushing his briefcase into the overhead bin and didn’t notice the flight attendant until he spoke.

“Good afternoon sir. Would you like a hot towel?” 

Johnny turned around abruptly, making eye contact with the flight attendant and almost bumping his head against the open cabinet. 

“Oh my god, be careful! Are you alright?” the flight attendant gasped in shock, almost dropping the plate if not for Johnny’s quick reflexes, grabbing a hold of the other’s arm to steady him.

Johnny was about to apologize before getting a good look at the person in front of him. It took a second for him to register and he swore his breath caught in his throat when he finally recognized the sharp jawline and piercing, yet delicate eyes. 

“T-Taeyong?” Johnny breathed out, eyes wide as he looked at the familiar face in front of him.

The man looked at him, a slight pause before blurting out, “Johnny Suh? From SNU?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Wow, it’s been a while.”

Johnny finally let go of his arm, backing away a bit to give him space. He would have never thought to see Lee Taeyong again, especially on an international flight where he worked as a flight attendant. What are the odds? 

“It really has been. Wow. How have you been?” Taeyong asked.

“Uhm, good. Great. Just finished a client meeting today.”

“Oh, the Johnny Suh is a business man now huh,” Taeyong said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Johnny replied with a shy chuckle. 

There was an annoyed cough from the side and they both turned to see a couple waiting to pass. They almost forgot that they were taking up the aisle, so Johnny took a step back into his suite and let Taeyong move to the side so the couple could walk by.

“That’s great! Let’s catch up in a bit, gotta finish up here.” Taeyong lifted up his plate of towels that he needed to finish passing out. 

“Right, right of course.”

“Oh before I leave, towel?” Taeyong picked up a steaming towel with the tongs and handed it to Johnny who took it. “Anything you would like to drink?” 

“Uhm. _Perrier-Jouet_ please.”

“Oh, good taste. Any specific type or year you would like?”

“Surprise me.”

Taeyong laughed at his response, light and airy, something Johnny remembered quite clearly even after all these years. It made his heart squeeze. 

“Will do. I’ll be right back.”

And with that, Taeyong was walking down as he continued to hand out hot towels for the other passengers. Johnny’s gaze might have lingered just a bit, but he quickly looked away when he heard Mark and Donghyuck giggling from their seats. 

“Hyung, who was that?” Donghyuck asked, leaning over the divider between his and Mark’s seat with big curious eyes.

“Just an old college friend,” Johnny replied, hoping his answer would satisfy the meddlesome boy. 

“Oh? Seems more than a friend with the way you were looking at him,” Mark butted in with a cheeky little smirk on his lips.

Honestly, if Johnny had the authority, he would have just left those two in Chicago. But sadly that would come with consequences that he would rather not deal with, so he will have to put up with those two for the next fourteen hour flight. Too bad for him. 

He doesn’t reply to Mark’s comment because he doesn’t want to admit the fact that the younger was kind of right. Back in college, they were in one class together and they had the same friend groups, but besides that they hadn’t really interacted with each other as much as other people would suspect. 

Johnny was the president of the International Business Club while Taeyong was part of their university’s performance organization. They never really hung out together, usually going in groups with their friends, but it doesn’t mean they weren’t amicable with each other. 

In fact, the moment when Johnny laid eyes on the pretty boy who sat diagonally across from him during their Consumer Behavior class, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Johnny wanted to know what his major was, if they had the same taste in music, if he preferred his coffee with or without milk because he had a goal to ask him out by the end of the semester. 

Yet, it never really worked out. Johnny had so much on his plate during his senior year, working with the club members, the multiple projects that his professors had assigned, and working weekends just to make ends meet. He couldn’t get alone time with Taeyong even if he wanted to. Plus, he was scared of rejection. 

However, that all changed when their close friend, Yuta, invited them to his fraternity house party. Contrary to many people’s beliefs, Johnny, as studious as he was, was definitely a party person, always down to unwind and throw back drinks with a couple of his friends. 

To be honest, he wasn’t expecting to see Taeyong there, lingering in the crowd with the neon strobe lights flashing across his face. He was dancing amongst a couple of friends, eyes closed and head thrown back and Johnny had to swallow the lump in his throat. Maybe he was staring too long because the next thing he knows, Taeyong caught his gaze and was making his way towards him.

When he was finally in front of Johnny, the latter could smell the alcohol in his breath when Taeyong greeted him with a soft, “Hi.” The flush on his cheeks were prominent and it was kind of unusual for Johnny to see Taeyong tipsy, but he couldn’t say that he doesn’t enjoy the glazed look in Taeyong’s eyes as he peered up at him. 

Johnny didn’t stop him when Taeyong grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the makeshift dance floor that was just the common area with lots of sweaty bodily all crammed together. Johnny wasn’t the best dancer but Taeyong didn’t seem to care and was all the more giddy when Johnny almost tripped on his own two feet. 

That particular night would always haunt Johnny’s dreams, even until now. He remembered how loud the music was, how Taeyong’s warm body was pressed against his, and how clouded his mind felt even though he hadn’t drank a drop of alcohol, but because Taeyong’s presence was enough to make his head spin. 

One thing led to another and it ended with them in a random bathroom inside the frat house, Johnny’s tongue in Taeyong’s hot mouth and a hand down his pants. Johnny will never forget how Taeyong looked that night, the image burned into his brain. The way he gasped into his opened mouth, his fingers gripping at his shirt as he spilled into Johnny’s hand sent shivers down his spine till this day. 

He was slightly disappointed when they saw each other on campus the day after and Taeyong greeted him as if they hadn’t gotten each other off the night before. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting, maybe a shy blush or anything to indicate that what happened wasn’t just something Johnny conjured up in his head. 

But Taeyong was the same as ever, bright and cheerful as he waved at Johnny before darting away to his next class. Since then, Johnny had made up an excuse that perhaps Taeyong must have just forgotten what went on between them or maybe he had regretted it and just didn’t want to bring it up. It was an excuse that he made for himself because there couldn’t be any other explanation. Right?

Johnny really wasn’t expecting to come face to face with his college one night stand/crush after all these years. Much less on a plane back home where his said crush worked on as a flight attendant. Johnny chuckled in disbelief at his luck. 

He honestly doesn’t know what to say nor do, having not seen the other since their graduation. However, one thing hadn’t changed and that was how gorgeous Taeyong is. Even seeing him for a brief moment, Johnny was brought back to that one night and it had his heart racing like never before. 

As he sat back in his seat, he debated on what he should say when Taeyong came over again. He fidgeted, something he rarely does, as he looked around the area to see where the flight attendant was. He spotted him at the opposite aisle, helping a couple place their carry-on bag into the overhead compartment before giving them a slight bow and leaving. 

Taeyong caught his gaze for a moment and Johnny quickly ducked his head, but looked up again because why was he acting like a flustered teenager? He noticed the small quirk on Taeyong’s lips as he walked to the galley. 

A few minutes later, Taeyong walked back out with a flute of champagne in his hand and made his way towards Johnny. Johnny popped the buttons on his sleeves and rolled them up to elbow length when Taeyong got to him.

“Here you go, Mr. Suh,” Taeyong said, emphasizing the formality as he gingerly placed the glass on his dining table in front of Johnny. “A _Belle Epoque Rosé_ for you, best one we have.”

Johnny almost choked, he couldn’t tell if Taeyong was teasing him or not but hearing the other call him _Mr. Suh_ had an effect on him like no other. 

Johnny cleared his throat as he said, “Please, just call me Johnny.” 

Taeyong giggled and Johnny felt his cheeks flush up just a bit. To save himself from any further embarrassment, he picked up the champagne and took a sip of the bubbly beverage. The aroma hit his nose first, the subtle scent of white flowers and wild strawberries filled his senses. The flavors were complex and versatile yet so well balanced that Johnny hummed in delight. 

“How is it?” Taeyong asked, anticipation on his face as he waited for Johnny’s verdict. There was an eager look in his eyes that was similar to the way Taeyong looked at him that night when he c-

He needed to stop. 

Johnny shook his head to get rid of the unsolicited thoughts, but Taeyong must have mistaken his actions and thought that he disliked it. 

“Oh is it not to your liking?” Taeyong pouted.

Johnny panicked, waving his hands to try and dissipate the misunderstanding but at the same time, he successfully knocked over the glass and spilled the drink on his shirt and table. Taeyong gasped, somewhat dumbfounded at what just happened.

“Johnny! Let me grab a cloth and I’ll be right back,” Taeyong exclaimed before dashing off.

Johnny was speechless. And quite astonished by how much of a mess he was in front of a man that he held feelings for all these years. If Taeyong had any feelings for him, that display would surely erase future potential for them. 

He let out a loud groan into his palms, absolutely mortified by his own actions. Not even thirty minutes into boarding, he had managed to make a fool out of himself. Mark and Donghyuck who were viewing the scene play out were cackling so hard that Mark was having trouble catching his breath. Another flight attendant rushed over to the pair, asking them to please quiet down and after another minute of terribly holding back their laughter, they took deep breaths to calm themselves. 

“Oh my _god_ , Johnny hyung that was hilarious,” Donghyuck commented, stifling back another bout of laughter.

Johnny glared at them and hissed out, “Glad you found my misfortunes funny.”

“How are you so clumsy? Wouldn’t have been me,” Mark interjected.

“Oh please! That would so have been you! You’re just as bad - _no_ \- worse than Johnny hyung,” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up man! That’s not true!” 

“Remember that time you got your hand stuck in that jar trying to impress that girl.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Johnny really should have just left those two in Chicago. 

-

Taeyong was back with a cloth, wiping down the table even though Johnny insisted on cleaning since it was his fault. His white button up was stained with rosé, the fabric cold and damp on his skin and to make it worse, he doesn’t even have a spare shirt to change into. 

“I’m so sorry about that Taeyong,” Johnny sighed, eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s fine. But more importantly, you should change out of your shirt,” Taeyong pointed out.

“I don’t … have anything to change into,” Johnny admitted.

“I’m surprised a smart business man like you doesn’t carry around extra clothes.”

Again, Johnny couldn’t tell him Taeyong was teasing or not, but Taeyong had his lips cocked to the side in a little smirk and Johnny just couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered.

“I’m kidding. Let me grab some wet towels for you and a clean shirt,” Taeyong said before taking the now soiled cloth with him as he walked away. 

The plane hadn’t even taken off yet and he had already made a scene. Johnny was positively mortified and his nice shirt was going to stain and he could only hope that the dry cleaners could get it out. The stickiness was settling onto his skin uncomfortably, so he tugged off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Then, Taeyong was back with a clump of wet towels and a new plain white shirt. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Johnny popping the buttons of his shirt one by one and unconsciously gripped the towels in his hand harder. 

Taeyong doesn’t know where to look, wondering why Johnny couldn’t have gone to the bathroom to change instead of at his seat. But his eyes betrayed him as it wandered back onto Johnny, his gaze following the man’s long fingers unbuttoning the last button on his shirt. Taeyong noticed that Johnny had significantly bulked up since university, the defined muscles that adorned his torso. 

As his eyes traveled back up to his chest, he spotted the ink that lined a significant portion of his skin. Taeyong doesn’t remember Johnny with all these tattoos back in college, only the one that was on his left bicep. He probably added those later on and _damn_ he looked really good. Taeyong swallowed, his cheeks flushed just a bit.

Johnny finally noticed Taeyong standing in front of him, the latter trying his best to avoid eye contact. 

“Uhm… you should wipe down. I’ve got you a shirt, if it doesn’t fit let me know,” Taeyong mumbled, dropping the items on the table and rushing back to the galley. 

Johnny quirked his eyebrow, wondering why the shift in Taeyong’s behavior. He doesn’t even get to say thank you and Taeyong left in a hurry. Maybe he really did mess up and Taeyong was annoyed that he managed to make a mess before the plane even departed. He sighed and made a mental note to properly thank Taeyong once he was back out again.

He cleaned himself with the damp towel and opened the clear bag that contained the shirt before slipping it over his head and onto his body. In fact, it fit nicely and he was thankful it was a long sleeve because it could get quite chilly on board. 

The PA system beeped before a voice came through and started the pre-flight announcement.

“ _Ladies and gentleman, welcome onboard the Airbus A380 with service from Chicago to South Korea. We are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Korean Air. Enjoy your flight.”_

Johnny recognized the voice to be Taeyong’s, soft and clear through the PA system as he repeated the message in both English and Korean. Johnny had always wondered what Taeyong wanted to do after college, they spoke about their career paths but never in full detail. All Johnny knew was that Taeyong really wanted to get out into the world and travel and with Taeyong’s hospitality, attentiveness, and overall kind nature, this job was perfect for him. Johnny knows that studying to become steward wasn’t easy, so seeing Taeyong doing so well made him quite happy. 

Johnny buckled himself in as the plane began to move down the runway, gaining speed gradually. He peered out the window besides him, watching the plane slowly lift off the ground and into the air. The loud humming of the plane engines surrounded him as they took off higher into the sky. A few minutes later, they were above the clouds, the sun bright and shining and Johnny absolutely loved this feeling. 

Flying was one of Johnny’s favorite things and he had the pleasure to travel to many different places because of his job and for that, he was grateful. Nothing beats the feeling of seeing the blue skies and puffy clouds float around them as they cruised in the air. It was calming and it took his mind off of whatever was stressing him out. 

Another voice came through the PA system, this type a bit deeper.

“ _Good afternoon passengers. This is Captain Jung speaking. First I’d like to welcome everyone on our flight. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 3:38 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in South Korea on schedule. The weather in Korea is clear and warm, with a high of 28 degrees. I’ll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, enjoy the rest of the flight.”_

Johnny had already scheduled car service to pick them up at the airport once they land and as nice as it was to spend a couple days in Chicago, he couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment and get some well deserved rest. 

Johnny looked over to Mark and Donghyuck who were already looking through the in-flight menus and choosing what they wanted to eat. He decided to pick up the menu pamphlet too, flipping it open to see what they had to offer. They had three different menus, one Korean, one western, and one pescatarian. There was always a list of different snacks and drinks that can be ordered throughout the whole flight at any time. 

He flipped to the back and noticed an advertisement for first class passengers for a dream lounge called the Celestial Bar. It was a space where passengers could relax and enjoy Korean Air’s signature cocktails, the bar design fairly close to rooftop bars that Johnny frequented to. This caught Johnny’s interest as he wouldn’t mind getting a few drinks down so he could past time on this plane ride. 

-

The first few hours on the plane consisted of Johnny flicking through the sizable TV screen in front of him, trying to find a movie to his liking and ultimately turning it off when he couldn’t find anything good. He got cramps pretty often on plane rides because of his long limbs and the small space that he was forced to endure, but a couple of stretches would alleviate the discomfort. 

Mark had already dozed off while Donghyuck was engrossed in whatever movie he had chosen. The plane was relatively quiet besides the hum of the engine that constantly filled the space. 

Johnny hadn’t seen Taeyong in a while, every so often he would poke his head out of his little suite to check on the galley and see if he were to walk out anytime soon. There were a couple of buttons next to his seat, one was to call for assistance and there was a moment where he was tempted to press the button in hopes for Taeyong to come over to him.

But what would he say to him when he does come over? He already made a fool of himself earlier and he really doesn’t want to risk it again. He decided against it, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. 

-

The first meal came an hour or so later, the flight attendants rolling out the carts into the aisle. Johnny checked if Taeyong was the one serving his column, but sadly he was on the opposite side while another male flight attendant was taking care of his aisle. 

Another missed opportunity.

For first class, the meals were served in three courses. The flight attendant handing him his meals was Kim Doyoung, as stated on the name badge on his uniform. He had a bright smile every time he came by to serve him, carefully explaining each dish to him and making sure he wasn’t allergic to any of the ingredients. 

Dinner was to Johnny’s liking. Starting off with a nice bread selection, a bowl of fennel potato cream soup, and a seasonal salad. The main course had three different options of Bibimbap, beef tenderloin, and roasted sea bass, which he chose the beef tenderloin because he had peered over to what Mark had chosen for his meal and the spread seemed pretty good. 

The meal ended with a chocolate velvet cake topped with ice cream and some tea on the side, which was probably the best part of dinner. Doyoung had been an amazing server, but Johnny couldn’t help it if he stole glances at Taeyong serving passengers on the other side. He couldn’t help but feel just a bit jealous. 

And maybe Doyoung had noticed his longing glances at his coworker because as he cleared the table, he said, “Glad you enjoyed your meal Mr. Suh. If you are interested in some drinks later on, you should come by the Celestial Bar later this evening.” 

“Oh, yes. I was planning on making a trip there later. Thank you for the reminder.” 

“Of course. You should stop by around 9 or 10 when there aren’t too many other passengers,” Doyoung advised. 

“Will do.”

With that, Doyoung left with a bow, pushing the serving cart with him. Johnny checked the digital clock built into the side of the suite and it was around 7 pm, so he still had time to kill before heading over to the bar. 

The sun was setting, the sky a hue of orange and pink as it descended. There were a multitude of clouds that they were passing through, the white puffs outside of his window made everything look soft and hazy. He wished he could just reach his hand out and let his fingers run through what he would believe to be airy cotton.

Johnny took the headsets that were provided to them, plugging it into the TV and choosing a music channel that just played instrumentals. He turned the sound on low, letting the music stream through the speakers of the headsets into his ears as he watched the pretty scenery outside. 

Watching the sun set in the sky was so much different than watching it in his apartment. The whole experience was different and he very much preferred this, it was almost like getting a first row seat to a limited show and he wished he could share it with someone that felt the same way.

Would Taeyong feel the same way? He wondered if Taeyong was also gazing outside the airplane window in wonder, watching the sky shift different colors. Johnny shook his head because why would he be amazed when this was his job and he got to see this regularly. Nevertheless, he still hoped. 

-

9 pm rolled around and Johnny craved the need to just get out of his seat and move around because sitting in one place for so long wasn’t something he was entirely used to. Plus, he could really use a drink about now. 

He got up, stretched his long limbs and stepped out of his suite. The bar was located at the upper deck near the rear of the plane and before he made his way over, he checked on Mark and Donghyuck. This time it was Donghyuck who passed out and Mark was awake, headset on and a concentrated expression on his face as he watched the movie in front of him. 

Instead of bothering him, Johnny let him be and walked up the set of stairs that led to the upper deck. The first thing he noticed was that the lounge area wasn’t very big, but instead it gave off a more cozy vibe with the dim lighting and cushioned seats that lined the side of the plane. There was a mini shelf on the wall that contained the liquor that they served and right behind the bar was Taeyong. 

Johnny stopped in his tracks, a bit taken aback to see Taeyong was the one manning the bar and the flight attendant had noticed him yet as he was wiping down a glass. There weren’t any other passengers at the moment and before he could make himself known, Taeyong whipped his head up when he sensed someone standing at the entrance.

“Oh Johnny! You surprised me,” Taeyong said, sounding a bit breathless. “Don’t just stand there. Come and sit.” 

Taeyong smiled at him, waving a hand at him to come in and sit in front of the bar. Johnny does so, stepping into the small space and making himself comfortable as he watched Taeyong set up his station. 

“So, what do you have in mind?” Taeyong asked. 

_A lot_ , Johnny thought. _Why didn’t you contact me after college? Why didn’t we spend more time together when we had the chance? Why did you pretend that that night didn’t happen? Why? Why?_

But all he could get out was a pathetic, “Huh?”

And he hated how the butterflies in his stomach fluttered when Taeyong giggled and said, “What kind of drink would you like?” 

He looked at the selection on the shelf and realized that all the bottles were vodka, something that he really needed at this point. 

“Surprise me,” Johnny replied, a little smile on his lips.

Taeyong bit back a smile of his own as he took out a glass before turning around and picking a bottle off the shelf. Johnny watched as Taeyong fixed up a drink for him, pouring the precise amount of alcohol, lemon and pear juice, and simple syrup into a shaker. Taeyong took a step back to shake and combine the contents, throwing in some bartender tricks that Johnny had no idea was up his sleeve. Johnny cocked a brow in amusement and Taeyong even winked at him when he finished pouring the drink in the glass and topping it off with a bit of champagne. 

Johnny was truly enamored. 

The flight attendant slid the glass in front of Johnny, wiping his hands on the cloth that hung from his waist. 

“A personal favorite of mine. Please enjoy,” Taeyong said. “And try not to spill it all over yourself.”

Johnny groaned at the comment, still feeling the remnants of mortification as Taeyong laughed behind his hands. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry about that. Really don’t know what’s wrong with me today,” Johnny lamented.

“I already said it’s fine. Everyone has those days.”

But Johnny still felt bad and blurted out, “Can I buy you a drink?”

There was silence after that where Taeyong looked at him, confused before bursting into laughter. 

“Buy me a drink? You know I work here right? Plus, you can’t _buy_ me a drink when this is technically included with your flight, you know that right?” Taeyong’s breath stuttered as he held back his giggles.

Johnny’s face burned and he wished Taeyong would stop laughing at him because he really didn’t make himself clear.

“No! No… I meant like when we’re not thousands of feet in the air and you’re not working. I want to have a drink with you,” Johnny clarified.

“Oh. Well, if that’s the case then of course. And I’m letting you know beforehand that I have expensive taste,” Taeyong said. 

Johnny wasn’t prepared for Taeyong to agree with him that quickly, but at least something was going right. He felt less jittery now that Taeyong had said yes to him and he took a sip of the drink, the bitterness first coating his tongue but right after the sweetness from the juice made it a really refreshing drink.

“I’ll make sure to take a note of that,” Johnny chuckled. “But, how about you have a drink with me now?”

Taeyong stopped wiping down the counter and looked at Johnny with a little tilt in his head. 

“I mean, there’s no one else here right now and it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick break, right?”

Taeyong really could use a drink, but if one of his superiors saw him slacking off, that could earn him a scolding. But Johnny was looking at him with those gentle brown eyes of his as he swirled the glass in his hand before tipping the rim of the glass to his lips and taking another sip all the while keeping his gaze right on Taeyong.

 _Ah fuck it_.

“Alright, but if I get in trouble, I’m blaming it on you,” Taeyong joked. 

“I can handle that.”

Taeyong smiled and took out another glass, pouring himself a drink before making his way around the counter to sit next to Johnny. Johnny tilted his glass towards Taeyong’s, clinking their glasses together before saying the oldest pick-up line in the books.

“So, you come here often?”

Taeyong gasped before bursting out into a fit of giggles because Johnny really hadn’t changed since college. He was still the playful, cheesy guy that everyone loved and admired and Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat. He doesn’t know what that meant. 

“That was horrible Johnny Suh,” Taeyong snickered. 

Johnny shrugged, trying to hide his own smile behind his glass. He so desperately wanted to reach out to Taeyong, to brush the strand of hair behind his ears, to run his thumb across his soft flushed cheeks. But he held back, like he had done for all these years.

They strike up a conversation, catching up with each other on all the things that happened between graduation until now. Johnny learned that Taeyong applied to become a flight attendant a year after graduating and since then all he did was travel to different countries. 

“It must be nice traveling so much,” Johnny mused.

“It’s a love and hate. I’m so grateful to be able to visit all these places but I don’t get to see my family as often and it’s hard to hold down relationships,” Taeyong admitted.

“Oh you haven’t … dated anyone,” Johnny asked carefully.

“I have. It just never really lasted.”

Johnny nodded.

“Anyways, enough about me. Tell me how the amazing Johnny Suh became an executive director of such a big company,” Taeyong said.

Johnny opened his mouth to answer, but stopped because he never told Taeyong what his position was.

“And how do you know that I’m an executive director?” Johnny hummed. 

“Oh! Uhm… from word of mouth. Some friends,” Taeyong stuttered, trying to brush it off.

“Really? May I ask who?” Johnny probed.

Taeyong bit his bottom lip, before finally revealing, “From… your Instagram.”

“My Instagram?”

“Yeah. You kind of post your whole life on there.”

Johnny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck because it was true. Mark and Donghyuck would tease him about his social media usage, saying he was too old for them. But, that was beside the point since he just found out that Taeyong actively follow his Instagram.

“I didn’t know you followed me.”

“I don’t…” 

_Oh?_ Does that mean he would search up his username just to see what Johnny was up to? Now Johnny couldn’t help the goofy little smile that spread across his face because Taeyong had his face buried in his palms, the tips of his ears tinted pink. 

“You know, I would have been really happy if you messaged me,” Johnny muttered.

“About what?” Taeyong asked, lifting his face up.

“Anything, Taeyong. It would have been nice to know how you were after all those years.”

Taeyong sighed. “I’m sorry … I just didn’t know how to approach you.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You seem so far away sometimes. I was always intimidated by you, to be honest.”

Now that was something Johnny didn’t know. Taeyong was nervous about approaching him? The Lee Taeyong that had the whole university chasing after him? He really couldn’t believe it. 

“You sure weren’t intimidated that night at the frat house,” Johnny murmured. 

That was when Taeyong’s whole face heated up, completely caught off guard by Johnny’s statement. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something to come up with.

“I … drank a lot that night,” Taeyong reminded him. 

“So did you regret it?” Johnny finally asked. It would be false if he hadn’t thought about this ever since the morning after that night.

Taeyong whispered out a no and that was all it took for Johnny to feel the tension lift off his shoulders. It had been eating at him for so long, wondering if Taeyong never mentioned about that night when they hooked up because he didn’t want it to happen. 

“Then why did you pretend like nothing happened between us?”

Taeyong seemed to be holding back his words, but Johnny reached out to take his hand into his own, eyes pleading to tell him. 

“Alcohol was my only source of confidence and when I saw you that night… I don’t know what came over me. You seemed so unreachable, yet I really wanted you.” Taeyong shied away as he spoke, but Johnny’s hold on his hand was warm and comforting and all he wished was for Johnny to hold onto him.

“You… wanted me?” Johnny asked as if he was dumbfounded.

Taeyong looked away as he nodded. “But you were so out of my league. You’re so smart, everyone adored you, and you were surrounded by so many people. Even after graduating, you’ve got the job of your dreams and everything you wanted while I still had no idea what my future held. I was just nervous and I really thought I didn’t have a chance.”

Johnny doesn’t feel like he had everything. In fact, the one thing that he truly wanted kept slipping away from him. 

“That one night stand was something I held onto cause I thought I wouldn’t ever have the chance again. I wasn’t sure if you were even into me.”

 _I was,_ Johnny thought. _I still am._

“I don’t know… I ramble when I’m nervous but now you know.” Taeyong finished, staring at his lap.

“Taeyong, look at me.”

When Taeyong doesn’t move, Johnny brought another hand up to hold Taeyong’s cheek, tilting his head up so they’re finally looking at each other. 

“Listen. I’ve liked you for so long, I was just dumb enough to not act on it. I’m sorry if I ever mislead you in any way but I like you Taeyong,” Johnny confessed. He could tell his palms are sweaty, but Taeyong wasn’t moving away. Instead, he was intensely holding onto his gaze.

“Still?”

“Still.”

Everything felt as if it was on standstill as Johnny’s eyes shifted to Taeyong’s parted lips and an unexplainable urge came over him.

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny whispered.

He noticed the way Taeyong’s breath caught in his throat, but the slight nod was all Johnny needed for him to start leaning in. Just a few centimeters apart and suddenly, Taeyong pushed him away with wide eyes. 

Johnny was startled at the sudden shove, eyebrows furrowed thinking that he did something wrong.

“S-Sorry, but I don’t want anyone coming in on us,” Taeyong explained. 

“Oh of course. It’s ok then.”

Taeyong doesn’t seem ok with it though. His eyes shifted around before he stood up, grabbing Johnny’s hands and then they made their way down to the lower deck on the plane. Johnny doesn’t know where he was being taken but Taeyong seemed determined. 

On their way down, they bump into Doyoung who just walked out of the cockpit and was quite startled by Taeyong and Johnny. Taeyong gave him a questioning look before asking, “Can you take over the bar for me?” 

“But it’s your shift.”

“Please.”

Doyoung looked at the both of them then down at their joined hands and sighed. 

“You owe me,” Doyoung said.

“Thank you!” Taeyong called out before tugging Johnny’s arm as they maneuvered themselves through the small space of the plane aisle until they stopped in front of what Johnny thought to be a small storage closet. 

“What is … this?” Johnny questioned, honestly confused.

“This is more private than the bar.”

“Are we going to make out in a … closet?” 

Taeyong laughed, he really hadn’t laughed this much in one day.

“No, this isn’t a closet.”

Taeyong reached into his pocket to pull out a key to unlock the door. He pulled it open and Johnny leaned over his shoulder to see what was inside. There were narrow stairs descending and he followed Taeyong down to a hidden rest area. 

“This is where flight attendants come to take naps or just rest when they can,” Taeyong explained when Johnny looked around the room that he doesn’t know existed on a plane.

“That’s pretty cool,” Johnny muttered. 

It was like a bunk bed situation on both sides of the wall and before Johnny could even look around, Taeyong was tugging him back onto a mattress. He landed next to Taeyong on the makeshift bed and this all felt so high school with the way that they’re hiding, but Johnny doesn’t care and he hoped Taeyong doesn’t either.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Johnny said softly.

“Then do it.”

Johnny doesn’t give Taeyong another chance to stop him as he encircled an arm around the other’s waist and a hand on his neck bringing him in until their lips finally touched. Taeyong had his eyes squeezed shut when he leaned in and Johnny thought it was the cutest thing ever. He was a bit stiff in his arms and quickly relaxed as Johnny held him even closer and kissed him in earnest.

Johnny kissed him as if it was his last time, to prove that he had so much love for Taeyong and that he still does. He kissed him with passion and vigor, almost as if he was trying to devour him and never let him go.

It was different from that night when everything felt so rushed and uneasy. Johnny felt as if he could finally take his time even though in reality Taeyong still had a job that he needed to get back to. But Johnny was going to savor every moment as he pressed closer.

Taeyong whined deep in his throat as he desperately clung onto Johnny’s shoulders, letting Johnny take him apart with his lips. All these years of build up just crashing around them in a single second was too much and Taeyong just kept wanting more. He had always been greedy.

Johnny coaxed Taeyong’s lips open, letting his tongue push into his mouth and _god_ Taeyong tasted as sweet as he remembered. Maybe even better. Their tongues twirled together, wet and sloppy and all of a sudden, everything felt so hot. So unbearably hot as he pushed Taeyong down onto the mattress. 

Johnny pulled away to kiss Taeyong's cheeks, then moved down to his chin until he reached his neck, tugging the collar of his uniform to the side to mouth at the sensitive spot that was the dip of his collarbone. 

Taeyong shuddered out, “D-Don’t leave a mark.”

And as much as Johnny wanted to ignore his request, he doesn’t want to put Taeyong in a difficult position. He loosened the tie around Taeyong’s neck and popped a few buttons of his shirt to expose more skin. Johnny leaned in, softly pressing his lips on his neck before flattening his tongue and licking a wet stripe up.

Taeyong moaned unabashedly, back arching at the wet muscle gliding across his skin. Johnny let out a pleased noise as he kissed every part of Taeyong’s exposed skin before Taeyong reached out to hold Johnny’s face in his hands to guide him back to his lips. 

“Kiss me here,” Taeyong muttered.

Johnny obeyed with a little smirk, kissing his lips once more, this time a bit more aggressive as he latched his teeth onto Taeyong’s bottom lip and tugged. Taeyong gasped, a whine spilling from his lips as he unconsciously canted his hips up. 

Johnny registered the hard bulge in Taeyong’s pants a moment later and he pulled away with a groan. He sat up and looked down on Taeyong who was catching his breath, his uniform skewed, and his lips kissed red. It was a good look on him. 

He zeroed in on the bulge in Taeyong’s pants and chuckled, quite proud of himself that he could get this type of reaction out of him. He reached a hand out to cup it and he felt Taeyong jolt under him.

“I… I don’t have condoms,” Taeyong quickly interjected.

“It’s fine. I want to get you off,” Johnny said, his palms rubbing circles on his crotch.

Taeyong’s breath hitched. “I c-can’t get my uniform dirty.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t.” 

Johnny made quick work of his slacks, pushing it and his underwear down in one go. Taeyong’s hard pink cock stood up, exposed to the plane’s stale air. He made an embarrassed choking sound, turning his head to the side to hide his red face. Johnny really thought Taeyong was so damn cute. 

Johnny wrapped a big hand around Taeyong’s aching length, feeling the warmth on his palms as he gave a few gentle strokes. Johnny remembered how loud Taeyong’s moans got, so he leaned back down to muffle the noises with his own mouth, kissing him quiet. 

Taeyong threw his arms around Johnny, fingers digging into his back as Johnny twisted his hand on his cock. It felt so good, so much better than the first time around when Taeyong could only remember bits and pieces of what happened. 

This time, he could concentrate on how good Johnny was kissing him, how good he was making him feel. Precum started dribbling from his tip, making the slide of Johnny’s hands a lot easier and smoother. He was panting and whining into Johnny’s mouth, eyes screwed shut as he chased his orgasm.

Taeyong felt a sneaky finger reaching between his asscheeks to press on his rim and his whole body shook. He was so close like the cord in his stomach was about to snap. The grip on his cock tightened, Johnny quickening his pace until Taeyong’s legs started shaking. The finger that was rubbing at his hole pushed in just slightly and that stimulation had Taeyong gasping out, “I’m! I’m gonna cum!”

Johnny released his grip on Taeyong and before he could even complain, Johnny was making his way down his body until his mouth enclosed around Taeyong’s leaking cock. Taeyong’s eyes widened, his thighs quivering as Johnny sucked his cock into his mouth. It was too sudden and too much and with a skilled flick of Johnny’s tongue on the head of his cock, he came into his mouth with a raspy shout. 

“ _Fuck… Johnny_ ,” Taeyong mewled.

Johnny came up, gripping Taeyong’s jaw with two fingers to force his mouth open before clashing their mouths together. Johnny used his tongue to push the remaining cum in his mouth into Taeyong’s, making him taste his own release and all he could do was take it. 

Johnny pulled away, licking his lips and enjoying how downright sexy Taeyong looked with his messy hair and flushed skin. Taeyong grimaced as he swallowed down his own cum, a shudder going down his spine. 

“Told you I wasn’t going to get your uniform dirty,” Johnny teased.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong rasped out.

Taeyong noticed the sizable tent in Johnny’s pants and he spared a quick glance at his watch and he figured he could spare a couple of minutes.

“Let me help you.” Taeyong gestured towards Johnny’s crotch.

“As much as I would love that, you probably should get back to work before someone starts looking for you.”

Johnny hated the fact they don’t have enough time to themselves, especially since they both finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. Taeyong looked disappointingly at Johnny’s crotch, pouting and Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle.

“God I want it so bad too,” Johnny sighed out longingly.

Taeyong seemed to be thinking of something intensely before finally saying, “Come to my place after we land.”

“Huh?” 

“I’m not scheduled for another flight for the next couple of days and you can afford a couple of days off from work right? You deserve it,” Taeyong exclaimed.

He was right. Johnny could use a break, plus he had a car coming to pick Mark and Donghyuck up from the airport so he doesn’t have to worry about them. And spending a couple of days with Taeyong? What more could he ask for?

“Also you can take me out for that drink you promised,” Taeyong mentioned.

“Oh I won’t forget.” 

“So?” 

“Of course.” Johnny agreed. There was no way he was going to miss out on an opportunity like this. He had already missed out on so much back in college, now he finally had Taeyong right next to him, he most definitely wasn’t going to let him go. He pulled Taeyong up, giving him a brief kiss and when they parted, Taeyong was smiling so brightly at him. 

Nothing could beat this. Not the first class seats, not the fancy meals, not even the sunset that he had always appreciated. Nothing could beat the way Taeyong was looking at him and Johnny could finally say that he’s got everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of random research I did on Korean Airline ... I deserve a free flight
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
